Last Hope
by The Werewolf Assassin
Summary: Gaia won the final battle, but Percy managed to escape. The gods were thrown into Tartarus, the demigods who survived the last battle were imprisoned and the rest hunted to extinction. Percy is the only one left. Three months after Gaia won the monsters roam the streets freely, reforming in seconds. Watch as Percy learns that you can't be a hero all the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Hope**

**The Blooded World**

_The songs of the dead are the tears of the living. _

Thought Percy as he stepped over a twisted and half eaten human corpse, listening to the weeping of a mother morning over her child's dead body. Behind him was the ruined city of New York burning like Hades' fields of punishment.

It was three months since the fall of Olympus by the Giants' hands. Cities where torn apart as monsters from every corner of the earth scorched the earth in their soul mission to destroy all of civilization. And with the Earth as their ally they were unstoppable. It was not just the monsters of mythology though. Human gangs formed in the turmoil and started all-out war in the once peaceful cities of the world. Governments fell left and right as men left their posts in the army or the police forces to protect themselves and their family. With no one to protect against the monsters, civilization fell to its knees.

Percy looked up at the ruined skyscrapers as he heard someone yell from above. The words were inaudible; no doubt they were the last words of a crazed man, as Percy watched a human figure jump out of the window from the top level and plummet to the ground. When he hit all that was heard was a dull spatter sound as the man was flattened, his skull cracked and skin ripped open. His organs squashed from the impact. The once living man now a pile of flesh and blood

Percy just watched unflinching as the man plummeted to his death. Maybe three months prior he would have done something to help, but after watching this type of event for the past three months he knew it would be a wasted effort. So instead he just watched than quickly and quietly walked away knowing that the smell of fresh blood would attract a pack of hell hounds or another group of monsters.

He was right, of course, as he heard a howl a few seconds later. He quickly hid in the shadows of an alley, completely hidden as his black ragged cloak and black leather armor concealed him from view of the hellhounds as they ate greedily upon the free human snack.

Only when they were done did Percy dare to move from his hidden spot. He had struggled not to go up and destroy the hell hounds, but he knew it would mean certain death. With Thanatos once again chained up and imprisoned in Tartarus the hell hounds would only reform and overpower him. Not only that, but he held no weapon on his person beside a gun with only one clip of ammunition and a small bonze knife. Without his sword, Riptide, he knew he held no chance against the immortal demon dogs.

So Percy walked on staying in the shadows as much as possible. His only reason he was out in the open was to scavenge for food. He had only been able to steal from a few gang members who were occupied harassing a young boy. It hurt Percy to have had to leave the boy to a most certain death, but he had made a promise and he intended to keep it. Still these three months had him doing things he never dreamed of doing.

_To Survive_.

He had to keep repeating those words every minute of every day, even now as he walked to his "home" for the week, which was nothing more than an old apartment on the southern side of the city. It was close to the water in case he ever needed a quick escape.

Making his way up to the stairs to the second story and into the ruined and raided apartment he laid down on the couch heaving a sigh of relief. His dull sea green eyes looked around the apartment. There wasn't much to look at; just the broken belongings of those who once lived here.

Percy looked down at the floor where a broken picture of a small little girl and her parents as the hugged and smiled before the camera in what looked like Central Park. It brought Percy back, once again, to a time of happy faces in a Camp with twelve cabins and a big farm house. A time where Percy ran through the forest playing capture the flag and the Stolls playing tricks on the Demeter girls.

_That time is long gone._

Percy thought darkly. He turned over in the dirty couch and closed his eyes to get some rest. And even with the faint screams of mortals penetrating the thin walls of the apartment he fell into a light sleep. With both mind and body exhausted since the day this all began.

_**Xxx Line Break xxx**_

_"You will all fall!"_

_ "For Olympus!"_

_ "NNoo! Piper!"_

_ "You will pay bastard!"_

_ "Jason!"_

_ "We are losing ground!"_

_ "Keep them off Olympus!"_

_ "BY THE BLOOD OF THOSE THE SLAIN I HAVE BEEN AWAKENED!"_

_ "NOW FACE THE WRATH OF THE EARTH!"_

_ "Annabeth!"_

_ "Promise me. You… will sur-vive." _

_ "I-I promise."_

_ "Percy you must be the one to survive. Now go! GO!"_

_ "No! I won-" _

_ -Blinding white flash-_

Percy's eyes snapped open. He could still see the blinding white light as he was transported away by his Father. But Percy never truly blamed him for what he did. For now he can keep his promise to Annabeth.

_To Survive._

**A.N. I will tell you now. There are no heroes in this story. This is what would happen if monsters ruled the world. Percy is not going to become super powerful and destroy everything in his way. This story will follow a broken Percy as he struggles to survive in a world made Tartarus. **

**I may not even have a happy ending for this story. **

**This story **_**will**_** be dark and grim. So you don't like don't read. If you want a happy story go to my community. **

**This is just the start of it all and I hope to put out longer chapters later. **

**Until the next chapter though.**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Hope**

**Innocence Expired**

* * *

_ Seven days. Time to move on. _

Percy thought as he started packing what little he had into an old backpack and swung it over his shoulder. His gun and knife both at his waist ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. He checked over his armor and adjusted any straps that may have loosened while he slept. After that he moved to the door and looked back one more time to the old apartment which he had called home for the last week.

Every seven days he would move along the coast of Manhattan to find a new place to call home. This little island city was all he had and he knew very little of the world outside, even if he had gone all the way to Greece and back. He was afraid that getting lost out in the world would only be more dangerous. He knew these streets up and down by now and with that knowledge grew a sense of security knowing that he knew a lot of hiding places in the city were one could hide from the hordes of monsters that roamed the city.

Looking at the apartment brought back the memories of a happier time once again, but Percy quickly shoved those memories away.

_Now is not a time to be distracted._

Percy thought as he quickly shut the door and walked down the stairs to the ground level. Once out in the street he quickly went a block into the city and started north. He passed by a camp of Cyclops who were sitting by a huge campfire cooking up human corpses on metal poles that probably once belonged in a building. There was what looked like a large pen that held about five humans who seemed to have belonged to one of the local gangs. They were no doubt on the menu for the Cyclops, but Percy just moved on knowing that he would be spotted or smelled by one of the Cyclops if he tried to help the mortals. The gang members would no doubt turn on him afterward anyway for all the supplies he was carrying.

To avoid the camp Percy had to move into a side alley. He kept his eyes on the Cyclops as one of them started picking up one of Human gang members. The man's screams for mercy and help only making the Cyclops family laugh in bloody glee. The Cyclops who picked the man up clamped the man's head in his other head, suffocating the man within. One could still hear the muffed screams until they slowly transferred to whimpers then to silence.

Percy was so focused on the stomach churning screams of a man dying, and trying to fight his urge to help that he didn't notice the glowing red eyes of a group of predators that had caught the scent of godly blood until it was too late.

Percy felt his senses kick in right on time as the first hellhound lunged for him. He quickly dodged the attack and grabbed his knife and lunged back at the hellhound. The knife dug into the hound's neck, but the monster did not turn to dust. Percy tore out the knife and ran like hell out of the alley. He sadly had no choice but to reveal himself to the Cyclops, who once catching his scent gave chase as well.

Percy knew he was running out of options for both species of monster were faster than any human or demigod, besides a son of Hermes, could hope to outrun. His only hope was to lose them in a building.

Once he found the first open ground window he jumped in and tried to find stairs knowing that if he gained the high ground than he could at least make a last stand, but Percy was never one to think far enough ahead.

He only made it to the fifth floor until he was stopped by open air. The hell hounds were only a floor below and the fall would certainly kill him and if not the fall than truly the Cyclops making their way below him.

Percy was suddenly reminded of the events that happened not but a few days prior. When he had watched the man take his life by falling from a building not five blocks away from here. Many times in the past Percy thought of doing the same. To just fall and destroy his body beyond recognition and he almost did so too, but the last words of the woman he loved kept him from doing such an act. _Survive._

_ It seems I won't be able to keep my promise. I'm sorry… Annabeth._

Percy thought, but then glared down at the stairs were he could see the first of the hellhounds coming around the corner.

_But I'll be damned to go down without fighting._

Percy never got to even raise his knife though because at that moment he felt a pain so complete that he could do nothing but fall back off the side of the building. He was not caught by the ground though for mere inches from the crumbling pavement he was caught by what could only be described as the coldest and harshest winds he had ever felt.

It was not the cold wind nor the fact that he was losing conciseness that made his skin go a ghostly pale and grow goose bumps. It was the bellowing laughter that he had heard plenty of times three month prior.

Before Percy lost himself to the timeless darkness the last thing he thought one word that echoed in his head along with the bellowing laughter:

_ Porphyrion_

_Xxx+xxX_

When Percy woke up he noticed two things, the sound of fighting from above him and the red rain.

_Wait, red rain?_

No it wasn't rain, it was blood. It was dripping down from the ceiling.

_Where am I?_

Percy shook his head to clear it so he could figure out where he was. he was underground in some sort of cell. And figuring that he heard fighting and the blood, he predicted that he was in one of the many infamous arenas set up after the fall of the gods.

Why where they infamous? Well Percy had only heard stories from people who he had once help save in the first month after the fall. They said that old stadiums were transformed into giant arenas. They were usually set up by the giants, powerful monsters or minor gods who had sided with Gaia. They served to entertain monsters and discipline slaves. Each fight were as bloody as could possibly be made to get the blood lust in the monsters flowing and the Humans scared.

Now it seems that Percy was a contender in the arena.

Not a moment after Percy figured this out, an Earthborn unlocked the door with a hellhound next to him and came over to Percy.

"You're up, demigod." The Earthborn crackled out with a would-be smirk, if its face wasn't so disfigured that it made the smirk look like a grimace.

It unlocked the chain holding Percy to the blood-soaked wall and started dragging him, with his hands still bound in chain to what Percy expected to be the entrance to the arena.

It was then that Percy noticed that he felt naked. Well that was probably because he was halfway there. Percy was stripped of his cloak and armor so he was only in his faded and ripped jeans. No shirt and no protection.

The doors to the arena came sooner than Percy hoped. And soon the chains fell from his hands and he was sent in with a celestial bronze short sword that was no sharper than a butter knife.

The arena was much like the one he fought in in the labyrinth only it was no doubt once a stadium. Some parts were modern like the stands that were jam packed with monsters of all kinds, some that were even forgotten in time. The rest of the stadium was a horror show. The sand that was placed on the arena floor was no longer yellow but a sickly black and red the walls were lined with skulls and bones of both human and monster alike. How there were monster bones Percy had no idea.

Before Percy could take in the rest of the arena the doors on the opposite side of the arena opened to reveal a sight that Percy had only seen once before.

A Demigiant

* * *

**A.N. Alright** **I'm sorry about the late update. I have no excuse besides my laziness. I love writing my stories though and that is why I'm putting this out now. I am working on the next chapter and hope to get that out soon. Until then. R&amp;R**


End file.
